Angel of Music
by District4-divergent-nephilim
Summary: Sandalphon, a fallen angel, has always liked her brother Castiel more than the others in their garrison. But when he comes calling after his army deserts him and tries to pull her into the fight against Metatron, will him being her favorite brother be enough to swing her into the ongoing war, especially with a threat from Metatron hanging over her head? Set between 9x22 and 9x23
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Supernatural. Then I could meet Jared and Jensen and Misha… But I don't. Eric Kripke does. I think. Well, I guess technically the CW does.**

* * *

My last happy memory of my time in Heaven is this:

It was my vacation time, you might say. Or, rather, the whole garrison's vacation time. Every garrison had their own break time, and mine was on theirs. All the angels in my garrison had time off.

I don't remember where we were in Heaven, but I remember all my favorite brothers (and sister) were there: Uriel, Balthazar, Anna, and (my favorite) Castiel.

We were just talking and laughing and joking around when suddenly Uriel asked, "What did God think of your newest song, Sandy?"

Sandy. That's me. It's short for Sandalphon, the angel of song and prayers.

"I don't know," I replied. "He didn't say anything about it."

"She probably didn't even ask," Balthazar said idly, flying in lazy circles with his honey-coloured wings. We didn't have to hide our wings in Heaven. My own giant, glossy pair of wings with their pearly white feathers blew in the gentle breeze. My wings were my pride and joy. They looked like Michael's and Lucifer's wings. Mine were minuscule in size compared to theirs, though.

Maybe that was why Castiel and I had a more profound bond than I had with Anna and Uriel. We were both middle-ranking angels. We both had minor roles. Our only memorable features were our beautiful wings. His were midnight black, but they had streaks of dark, dark indigo and silver that flashed when he moved.

"I did!" I exclaimed. "He just didn't answer."

"Oh, c'mon, sis," Balthazar says with a small laugh. "You-"

"She's right, Balthazar," Castiel said, jumping to my defense. "Michael and Raphael have already told us all that they haven't heard anything from him in a long time. And since Gabriel's gone, God's definitely not speaking to him."

"Sing us the song, sister," said Anna. "We will tell you if it's good or not."

Sister. That's what I was. That's what I still am. In heaven, I was a female. Angels were nothing, or rather, neither, but we referred to each other as sister or brother based on looks. I had a feminine looking face, and girly wings so I was referred to as sister.

And so I sang it. Because that's what I do. I sing. After all, my name literally means "The song of God". I was called that in the days of old, when people still prayed to angels.

And they all applauded and judged it as good.

I remember that now, as my earthly vessels sleeps, because i want to remember my brothers as they were, not as what they are about to become. Murderers. This teenage girl who hosts me sees it as a dream, but i know it as a now long-lost memory.

It is a memory from before I fell. And I remember now because I won't be able to much longer. Because I fell, they are hunting me down.

And they're about about to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You want proof that I don't own Supernatural? Dean died this season finale.**

* * *

I shut the door of the choir room behind me and walk down the hallway to get some water from the fountain.

I can sense my brothers closing in on me slowly. Good thing graduation is in a month and a half. Once my vessel graduates, I'll mover around the country. They won't find me if I'm always moving.

After I finish drinking, I turn back down the hallway to the choir room. And then I stop.

Two men are standing outside the choir room.

They've caught up with me.

I start to panic internally, but quickly regain my cool. All I have to do is convince them I just another normal teenage girl. Besides, they might not even be here for me. Probably. Possibly. No, they're definitely here for me.

I stop in front of them. "Do you guys need any help finding something? I could point you to a certain classroom-"

"No, we're here to find a specific person," says the man in the long tan trenchcoat. He's about 6'0", with a crooked navy blue tie, messy black hair, and deep blue eyes.

I focus my concentration on him. Behind I can just barely make out the shape of shadowy black wings with silver and indigo streaks.

Oh, joy. It's Castiel. Of course Raphael sent my favorite brother to kill me. It's just like him to do it. He's in charge of sending angels to kill the fallen. And he decides who kills who.

I turn my attention to the other man. He's about 6'3", with spiky, light brown hair and eyes the color of grass in the spring. He wears a tailored suit. Judging the way he stands, he's very good friends with Castiel.

And he is.

I may have fallen, but I can still hear the whispers on angel radio. And i've been hearing about this man for years, ever since I heard Castiel's voice shout, "Dean Winchester is saved!" loud and clear.

It's the one Castiel raised from Hell.

"Well, this is a Catholic girl's school," I say, looking back at Castiel. "You can't walk around here unless you have authority to."

Castiel starts to say something, but Dean holds up a hand, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out an FBI badge. "Believe me, little girl," he says scornfully, holding out the badge so I could read it. "We have authority to be here."

I pluck the badge out of his hand and take a look at it. "Please. You aren't an FBI agent." I throw it back at him. He snatches it out of the air. He looks at Castiel. Castiel reaches into his long trenchcoat and takes out an FBI badge of his own. "Miss, I'm Agent Perry-"

"You're aren't crap," I say waving a hand at his badge dismissively. "Neither is your boyfriend." Dean blushes and looks at the floor. "His badge is fake," I continue, matching Castiel's icy glare with one of my own. "I'm willing to bet your is, too."

They looks at each other. "How did you know?" asks Dean.

"Well first of all, my dad works at the FBI crime lab in uptown Salina. he's always getting new badges, and he's not even an agent. And your badge was from, like, two years ago." Dean makes a face. "Second, you don't act like agents. You're not wearing sunglasses inside-"

"Wearing sunglasses inside and at night is a douche move."

"Agreed, Mr. Whoever-you-are. And you don't carry yourself like agents. You're slouching-" I point at Castiel- "And you're wearing a trenchcoat. Agents never wear trenchcoats."

"I told you not to wear that thing, Cas," Dean hisses under his breath.

"And lastly, you're not wearing the pin."

"The pin?" Dean echoes.

"Yep. My father told me that all agents wear an American flag pin on their lapel unless they're undercover. And you're not very undercover."

"Wow. Okay." Deans looks impressed. Castiel rolls his eyes.

"So you're not FBI agents. Why are you in this building?"

"We're here looking for Ashley Taylor," Castiel says.

I smile. "Ash? She's home by now. Why do you need her?"

"We're representatives from Stanford. We came to talk to her."

"Then why are you toting around fake FBI badges?" I ask, folding my arms.

"We're not really supposed to talk to students before they arrive at college in the fall. We're teachers, you see. But we figured we had to make an exception."

"Oh, really, what do you teach?"

"Oh, um… ancient history. Mostly about wars and weapons and stuff. A fun class, if I do say so myself.. Perry here teaches world religions," Dean says.

"I'll text Ashley if you want," I offer.

"No, thanks. We'll catch her tomorrow." Castiel clears his throat. "You get back to whatever you were doing."

"Okay." I turn and try not to bolt into the choir room.

"Ashley, where have you been?" Mrs. Domingo says. "We've been waiting for you so you could sing your solo."

"Sorry, Mrs. Domingo," I say, trying to slow my breath.

"What's wrong, Ashley?" she asks. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Not a ghost, I think. An angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Want even more proof? I'm not on the show. Because you can bet your ass I'd be on that show if I owned it.**

* * *

**~1 week later~**

* * *

I peer into the fridge, then sigh and close it. Nothing good. My life is so hard.

Well, actually, it's not. At least I don't have to take any of my exams. My school, Sacred Heart School for Young Catholic Girls, has a rule that if a senior has an A in a class, she doesn't have to take the exam for that class. Which means I don't have to take any exams.

I yawn, turn around, and... scream. Castiel and Dean Winchester are standing in my living room.

"How the fuck did you two get in my living room?" I gasp.

"Stop the act, Ashley Taylor," Castiel says. "Or should I call you Sandalphon?"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" I yell.

"Hell?" Dean laughs. "Try Heaven."

"Look, if you get out of my house right now, I promise I won't call the police. And I swear I won't press charges. "

"We're not leaving here without you. We drove one hundred twenty miles to get here," Castiel says.

"Three hours with traffic," Dean add, sounding annoyed.

"Are you threatening to kidnap me?" I ask.

"Listen, Sandy," Castiel says, sounding exasperated. "I'm not here to kill you."

I scoff. "Yeah, right, brother."

"Huh." Dean grins. "Gotcha."

"Shit," I wail.

"I need your help, Sandy," Castiel insists.

"I can't," I say, backing away from him. "Sorry."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asks angrily. "Why not?"

"Because I promised Metatron I wouldn't," I reply.

"You're working for him, aren't you?" Castiel growls.

"No! He came calling on my a few weeks ago, scared the shit out of me. I woke up at three o'clock in the morning to him standing over me as I slept. Let me tell you, he looks creepy as fuck nowadays."

"Gotta hand it to us," Dean says with a smirk. "We're more polite. And cuter."

"Anyway, he told me about you and your little rebellion. By the way, great job on that. Metatron may be my twin brother, but I hate him as much as you."

"Hold up," Dean says. "Metatron's your twin brother?"

"Yeah, which only proves that twins look and act extremely different," I say. "Of course, you know that already. After all, didn't you know Andy Gallagher and his twin brother Ansem Weems?"

"Andy was a good man," Dean says, looking down at the ground. "A drug-filled slacker, but a good man."

"Yeah, and his twin wasn't. He tried to kill you," I say. "Metatron's a douche, but he's not stupid. He knows that I'm a powerful ally. And I told him no. I told him there was no way I was going to fight against my favorite brother. So then he tried to kill me. But I managed to stall him, and I managed to convince him that I would stay neutral in this was."

"You're staying neutral?" Castiel says, astonished, at the same time Dean elbows him and says, "Heh. Favorite brother."

"Yeah, I'm staying neutral."

"But why? You were a great fighter!" he says. "One of the best!"

Dean, who had helped himself to a slice of pie from the fridge, almost chokes on the food he's currently chewing. "Wait, this chick right here is a good fighter?"

"Dude," I say, disgusted, "you're, like, almost forty. Gross."

"I'm in my late twenties," Dean says, offended.

"And I am saying something very important," Castiel says. "So shut up, Dean."

"Ah, Cas." Dean sighs lightly, taking a seat on the couch in my living room. "Get out of my ass."

"I was never it it. Now what do I have to do to get you to join me? You're the only angel that hasn't been killed or joined Metatron's forces."

"What about your army?" I ask.

"They gave me a choice. Kill Dean and they stay, or don't kill him and they leave."

"And let me guess. You couldn't do it."

He looks at the ground, looking embarrassed. "No."

"Of course you couldn't. You've always loved humans. Even when you were young."

"How would you know that?" Dean asks, with a raised eyebrow. Yeah, I have to admit it. He's pretty hot.

"I was in his garrison. I'm the one who taught him how to fly."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're wasting time here, Sandalphon. What can I do to get you to join our forces."

"Hmm... three things."

Castiel glances up at me. "Name them."

"Well, first, I need protection from Metatron. Eventually, he's going to find out that I joined you, and when he does he's going to be super pissed."

"Good." Dean laughs. "The bunker is well protected. We've got safely covered."

"The second thing?"

"I need a new vessel. You're going to help me find one. A woman. This girl graduates in, like, a month, and then she goes to college. I don't want to get her killed."

"How will you switch?" Castiel asks.

"We'll do it whenever you find me a new one. And we'll do it here. This girl's parents don't get home until very late in the evening. You could bring the new vessel here, and then I can move into her body after I convince her to host me. Then I can go with you."

"Sammy can help us find her a new one," Dean tells Castiel.

"Sammy?" I ask, interested. "That's your brother, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"He's the smart one, right?"

Dean scowls. "I prefer to think of him as the nerdy one. But yeah, he's smart. He went to Stanford for a while, but… well, that was a long time ago."

"I know. My vessel's going to Stanford."

"Dean, stop," Castiel says in an annoyed tone. "What's your third request?"

"My wings."

"Why?" he asks, confused. "What happened to them?"

I unfurl my wings. Dean sucks in a breath. Castiel gives a shocked gasp. I don't need to wonder why they do that. I've seen my wings in the mirror before. They used to be beautiful. Now they're missing almost half the feathers, they no longer shine, and what used to be white is now brown with only speckles of white, due to copious amounts of dried blood. It won't wash off. Believe me, I've tried.

"Oh, my God," says Dean quietly. "It looks like you put those things through a wood chipper."

"After I fell, I came to and they were like this. I haven't been able to fix them, because I have no more power. But you can. You can heal them."

"No, he can't," says Dean quickly. "His grace is already burning out. He can't heal them."

"Dean-"Castiel starts.

"Your grace is burning out?" I cry out. "You fell?"

He looks down at the ground. "Yeah."

"Oh, my… first Anna, then me, and now you? My God, Uriel's the good child now. Wow. Never thought that would happen."

"Nah, he fell, too. Anna killed him after he turned out to be a double agent for Lucifer."

I gasp. "What?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later," Castiel promises. "Now, about your wings. I won't be able to fix them." He shoots Dean a glance. "Dean's right."

"Tell you what," I say. "After you win and take over Heaven from Metatron, you can make me a new pair of wings. Even better than the first."

Castiel laughs. "I don't know about that," he says. "Our first pairs of wings were pretty awesome."

"Ahem. You're discussing fashion, Cas. You know I don't do fashion."

"Our wings were awesome. What you see now, Dean… it's barely a glimpse of their true beauty."

"Yeah," says Dean, rolling his eyes. "Okay. Whatever."

"But if you don't win," I continue. "Well… I won't need them."

"Thank you, Ms. Sunshine. You have such a great amount of team spirit," Dean says sarcastically. "C'mon ,Cas," he adds, standing up from his spot on the couch. "We got us an angelic vessel to find."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

I turn the page of my copy of Dante's _Inferno._"One ought to be afraid of nothing other then things possessed of power to do us harm, but things innocuous need not be feared," I read aloud in a low voice.

Man, this book is so inaccurate. Hell isn't divided into nine circles. What was Dante _thinking_?

On the table next to my bed, my lamp light flickers. I groan. It's probably nothing but an electrical shortage, but I can never be too careful. I reach into my pajama drawer and pull out the container of salt I snatched from the kitchen a few years ago. My vessel's mother was so confused as to why the salt was missing.

I slowly climb out of bed, salt container in my hand. My lamp flickers again. While I would like to draw a salt circle around myself, it would be my luck to have it be nothing demonic and then have to pick up all the wasted salt.

"Hello, Sandalphon." I turn around and fling the salt.

"Dude, watch it!" Dean says as Castiel coughs and brushes salt off his dirty trenchcoat. "We got your new vessel. There's no need to salt us!"

"Sorry." I lower the salt container. "Defensive measures."

"Um, am I going to meet her?" a small feminine voice says from behind Dean and Cas.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Dean steps aside. A woman wearing jeans and a emerald green sweater steps out from behind him.

"This is your new vessel," Castiel says, leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah, that's great," I say. "Except it's 10:30. I told you to come during the day."

"I insisted on coming now," the woman says. "My name's Lindsey O' Toole." She extends a hand. I reach out and shake it. "I'm a receptionist at the law firm downtown. Well, I used to be. I quit my job today, when these two came looking for me."

"So you're willing?" I look her over quickly. She's short, standing at about 5'6" (compared to Dean and Cas, at least), and she has wavy brown hair and almond-shaped green eyes.

"Of course. My dad was a hunter. I know all about angels and demons and whatnot. I'd be happy to be your vessel."

"Good. This girl… I've been with her since she was four, but I want to give her the life she should have. I mean, Metatron almost killed her the other night, and me along with her. She should be free, after almost fourteen years of hosting me."

"You've been in her for _fourteen _years?" Dean asks, sounding a little surprised. "How did you get a four year old to say yes to hosting you?"

"Easy," I say. "I came to her in a dream and told her I would be her best playmate."

"Tricky tricky. Very clever," Castiel says. "Now, hurry up and move into Lindsey here so we can leave before this girl's parents wake up and find three strangers inside their daughter's bedroom."

"Alright," I say, stepping forward. "Give me some space."

"You have five minutes," Castiel says, opening my bedroom door and stepping into the hallway, with Dean behind him. "Hurry up." He closes the door.

"So, this might hurt a little," I say.

"It's okay," says Lindsey. "I'm prepared."

"Okay," I say.

* * *

"Sandy?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Will you come to my graduation?"

I smile. "I'll try my hardest."

"Thanks. The house alarm's off, so you'll be able to get out of here. Turn it on when you go out."

"Okay."

Suddenly she reaches out and hugs me. "Thank you. For everything. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you."

"Me, too. Goodbye."

She smiles as tears starts to leak out her wide brown eyes. "See you soon."

I step out into the hallway and close the door behind me. "I'm ready."

"Finally," says Dean, rolling his eyes.

"Take it easy, Dean," Castiel says. "Jimmy was the same way."

"Jimmy?" I echo, confused.

"My vessel," he explains.

"Okay, I can't teleport anymore, so you'll have to take me," I say with a sigh. Teleportation is perhaps the power I miss the most.

"Oh, he's not zapping us anywhere," Dean says as we start walking towards the front door. "Angel grace, remember?"

"A car, then?" I ask.

"Not just any car," Dean says with a smirk. "My baby!"

Castiel sighs. "Dean loves that car almost as much as he loves Sam."

"As well I should," Dean argues, opening the front door. I put in the code for the alarm, then shut the door behind me. "I've had that car for a long time!"

I turn around to look at the car parked in the driveway. "No way," I mutter, running a hand along its shiny hood. "A 1967 Chevy Impala?"

"Damn right."

"So you can hide a body in here?" I ask, pulling open the trunk.

"That was one of the reasons my dad bought it," Dean says. "And check this out."

He opens a compartment in the bottom of the trunk. Inside are countless firearms, knives, and holy objects from all religions.

"Holy shit!" I say excitedly, opening the door to the passenger seat. "This is so cool!"

"Oh no. Cas sits in the front," Dean says immediately.

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused.

"Well, if you're lying and you really do work for Metatron, you'll be able to do less damage in the backseat."

Castiel snickers.

"Shut up, Castiel," I say. "I may be human now, but I can still kick your ass."

"Just call him Cas," Dean says.

"Shut up, Cas," I growl, climbing into the backseat.

"Whatever you say, Sandy," Cas say, closing the passenger door.

Dean turns the keys, presses the gas pedal down with his foot, and takes off down the street.

"Are we there yet?" I ask sarcastically.

"We have three hours to go," Cas says.

"I'm going to get some sleep, then," I say with a yawn. "Switching vessels is very taxing stuff."

"Whatever," Dean says gruffly, gunning the gas and pulling onto the highway. "Just don't drool on the seat, or I'll have to skin you alive."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

"Wake up," says a voice as a hand shakes my shoulder. "Wake up, you're here."

I slowly open my eyes. Standing over me is... a really hot guy. Like, really hot. He's got brown hair that almost reaches his shoulders and dark eyes. And from what I can tell from him leaning over me from the outside of the car, he's really tall.

I sit up straight almost immediately. I can hear my heart start beating faster in my chest. "Right. Hi. I'm Lindsey O' Toole. Well, that's not my real name. That's my vessel's name. My name is Sandalphon. But you can call me Sandy." I clear my throat. "I'm going I stop talking now."

He smiles. "Well, Sandy, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sam. Sam Winchester." I accept his outstretched hand, and he pulls me out of the car.

"The smart one?" I ask.

He laughs. "Yeah, I'm the smart one." He has a nice laugh.

"No offense or anything, Sam, but why didn't Dean or Cas wake me up?"

He rolls his eyes. "Dean isn't in the business of actually doing things, and Cas follows him around like he's God, so they kind of just left you in the car. Excuse Dean, he doesn't mean to be rude. Neither does Cas. Usually Cas is the polite one."

"Those two together are a piece of work," I say softly.

"Yeah." He sighs and shuts the car door. "Dean and Cas. Cas and Dean."

"Is there anything between them?" I ask. "They looked kind of... you know, like they were together or something."

"Well... Not really. But it's gonna happen." He smirks. "I've made bets." He opens the door to their "Bunker". I can see inside that it's spacious. "I mean, have you seen the way they look at each other?"

I nod as I walk inside. "Woah," I exclaim. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," Sam says. "I'll give you a tour tomorrow, if you want."

I turn and look at him. "That would be great."

He looks down at the ground. "Well... I've got to get some sleep. I've been up since yesterday morning, trying to help Kevin translate the tablet."

"Goodnight," I say.

"Goodnight. Oh, and can you do me a favor?"

"Um... sure?"

"If you see Dean or Cas, tell them to go to sleep."

"Okay," I say. "Uh, where do I sleep?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know," says Sam. "I'll show you."

He leads me down a hallway and stops at an unmarked door. "If you need anything, I'm next door, and Kevin's down the hall."

"Who's Kevin?"

"He's a prophet. Really smart kid. He might be a little jumpy around you. A few weeks ago he got attacked by the angel Gadreel and almost got his eyes burned out of his skull. He's a little wary of angels now."

"He's got nothing to worry about. I barely qualify as an angel."

He smiles. "I doubt it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I step into my room and close the door. It's nothing special, with bare walls and a cold floor with a bed, a nightstand, and a door that I guess leads to a bathroom.

I climb under the covers. I don't change clothes because I have nothing to change into. I make sure to lay on my stomach so as to avoid sleeping on my wings. They may be shadowy, but they still hurt like hell. They would only hurt more if I slept on top of them.

As I drift off to sleep, I try not to think about how I can feel Metatron's forces searching for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

The next morning when I wake up, I can tell Metatron's not searching for me anymore. He's in Heaven now.

Being Metatron's twin sister does have some perks, including being able to deduce his approximate location. It's odd, really. I lost almost all my powers when I fell, but I still know where Metatron is every hour of everyday.

I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. I guess someone will need to take me to buy some new ones, or pick some up from my vessel's house.

I grab a robe from the back of a chair that's leaning against the wall and wrap it around myself. Then I head back down the way Sam showed me through last night.

When I walk into the room with the long dining table taking up most of the space, I find Sam, Cas, and Dean sitting in the chairs, along with a skinny Asian kid who is bent over a pile of enormous books. That must be the prophet, Kevin.

"Good morning," I say, sitting in between Kevin and Sam. Kevin immediately scoots his chair as far away from me as possible.

"I helped throw Gadreel in prison three thousand years ago," I say calmly.

"She did," Cas adds tiredly.

He smiles and sticks out his hand after scooting his chair back into the proper place. "Hi, I'm Kevin Tran."

I take his hand and shake it. "Sandalphon."

"Nice to meet you, Sandalphon."

"Please, call me Sandy."

He nods, then looks back down at his pile of books.

"Kevin and I are working very hard to translate the angel tablet," Sam explains. "Want some coffee? I was just about to get another cup for myself."

I smile. "Coffee would be great. Black, please. No sugar."

He gets up from his chair and goes through a door that must lead to the kitchen. When he returns with a mug of coffee and hands it to me, I give him a grateful smile.

"Aren't those the clothes you were wearing last night?" asks Cas.

"I don't have a change of clothes," I say.

"We'll have to get you some new ones," says Sam.

"Someone could drive me to my vessel's house, and I could pack a suitcase."

"I'll do it," Sam says immediately. Cas glares at him, and Dean just smirks and winks at Sam.

"Well, Dean, I'm sorry for volunteering, but you don't have a right to say anything, because you wear the same two outfits over and over. You too, Cas. Always with the suit and trenchcoat. Kevin and I are the only ones who actually our change clothes around here." Dean joins Cas in glaring at Sam.

"Okay, okay, let's save the fighting for when we kill Metatron," I say. "Sam, you can take me if you want to, but you don't have to. I could take the bus."

"No, that's okay," Sam says, matching Dean's glare with one of his own. "I'll take her in the Impala."

"Not my car, Sam," Dean whines.

"Yes, Dean. Your car. Let's go, Sandy."

"Wait," I say suddenly. "Give me an angel blade, just in case my dear twin brother comes calling."

Without looking up from his book, Kevin pulls one of the long, white blades out of his belt and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say, taking off my robe and stuffing the blade into my sweater. "Let's go."

* * *

"Need any help?" Sam asks, leaning against the doorframe of my vessel's bedroom closet.

"Um... do you want to pack the toiletries?"

He laughs. "Sure."

I hand him a small carrying bag, and he takes it from me and heads to the bathroom. I finish packing my clothes and move onto shoes. I take only two pairs of tennis shoes, a pair of heels, one pair of flip flops, and a pair of flats. I don't think I'll be coming back here.

"Done," Sam says from right behind me.

I jump. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," he says with a laugh. "So, I heard your old vessel was going to Stanford."

"Yeah."

"It's a good school."

"You went there, right?"

"Yeah, I did pre-law there."

"But you didn't go to law school."

"No. Dean showed up one night and said Dad was missing, so we went looking for him. A few days later I went back to my apartment, and..." he laughs bitterly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "...well, my girlfriend was dead on the ceiling."

"Yes, I remember the story. Jessica. The same way your mother died."

"How did you know that?" he asks.

"I only fell a few weeks before Cas raised Dean from Hell. I know almost everything. Azazel, John, Meg, Ruby, Lilith... I know it all. And I definitely know about Mary and Jessica."

"Wow." He looks down at the floor. "Okay."

I cringe. "I'm sorry. I'm probably freaking you out and bringing back bad memories."

"No, that's okay. Let's... Let's go back to the bunker now."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

It's silent for the first hour of the drive home.

In the second hour, Sam asks, "So, Metatron's your twin brother?"

"Yeah."

"Must be hard, having a sibling like that."

"Well, yeah. But I have other siblings. Like Castiel, Uriel, Balthazar... we were all in the same garrison."

"So you can tell where Metatron is?"

"Yeah. Not that I want to. It's sort of a curse, really."

Sam looks at me, his hands around the wheel of the Impala. "It's not that different from the visions I used to have."

I look up. "It's- oh my God!" I grab the steering wheel and yank it to the side, narrowly avoiding the man standing in the middle of the road. Sam grabs it back and manages to keep Dean's beloved car on the road. "It's Azrael!" I shout. "Drive, he's coming for me. Drive as fast as you can!"

Sam slams the gas pedal and speeds down the empty highway. "Who's Azrael?" he yells over the roar of the engine.

"Metatron's third-in-command, after Gadreel. He's the angel of death, the tenth plague, the one who killed all the Egyptian first-borns!"

"Is he after us? Look for me, so I can keep driving!"

I turn around and gasp. Azrael remains standing still, but every few seconds he appears closer and closer to the car. "Keep driving, you'll be good, but go a little faster!"

* * *

After forty minutes of driving about thirty miles above the speed limit, we pull up to the bunker. I've already called Dean and told him to be ready to open the bunker door so we can be safely locked away from Azrael, who can kill humans with a single touch. After all, I don't want Sam to get killed.

"Go, go, go!" I shout, launching myself out of the passenger side. Up ahead of me, I see Sam running into the doors, which are being held open by Dean. "Dammit, Sammy," I hear him say gruffly. "My baby's engine is smoking!"

I make a mad dash to the door, but I am snatched back by my shoulder. "Sandy!" I hear Sam shout.

"Hello, sister," Azrael says with a smirk after wrenching me around to face him, his hand latched to my shoulder.

"Hello to you, too, little brother," I say, then grab onto the handle of my angel blade, pull it out of my jacket, and shove it up under his ribs. He makes a retching sound, then releases my shoulder from his grip and staggers backwards, my blade still in him.

Sam comes up behind me. "Are you-" he sees Azrael and stops talking abruptly. Azrael pulls out the blade slowly with his blood-covered right hand, then gives me a death glare before falling to the ground. All around him, the ground begins to bubble up, then immediately returns to its normal state.

The outline of his wings are now burned into the ground.

"Oh- oh my God!" I cry, backing up. "That- that was my brother! I killed my own brother!"

Sam puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Let's get you inside."

On the inside, I see Dean standing next to Kevin, who looks worried. Cas comes up and hugs me. I cry into his shoulder.

"Who was it?" he whispers.

"Azrael," I sob. "He was- he was in our garrison. I remember." He opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't you dare say it's okay, Castiel! It's not okay!"

"I was going to say that I'm sorry," he says, pulling away from me.

I wipe my eyes with my hands. "I need my clothes."

"Already got them," says Kevin, pointing to my two bags, which are on the dining table.

"You know what this attack means, Sandy," Cas says.

"Metatron knows I broke the promise I made him to not take sides in this war," I say with a sniffle. "Now he's going to hunt me down.".

"Exactly. You can't go outside," says Cas. "Wow I can't believe he sent his third-in-command to kill you or take you prisoner, whatever he wanted to do with you. He might even send Gadreel next, if he's that desperate to eliminate you or have you converted to his side."

"Oh, uh-uh," say Kevin. "If Gadreel's coming, I'm staying inside. That dude is insane."

"So I'll be trapped in here," I say bitterly.

"Sandy," Cas insists. "You know we can't lose you. You're a powerful angel. An archangel. You're one of the only ones left."

"I'm barely an angel anymore, and I definitely don't have the powers of an archangel!" I exclaim angrily. "The only power I have left is being able to find Metatron, and that's not really even a power! It's just a bad result of him and I being twins!"

"Wait, you're an archangel?" Sam and Dean say at the same time.

"Yes," I say quickly. "There's seven of us. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, Jophiel, Metatron, and me. Gabriel and Raphael are dead, and Michael and Lucifer are in Lucifer's cage in Hell. Jophiel is the most peaceful pansy you'll ever meet. He has refused to fight since the beginning of time, when he was created. Instead, he goes around spreading inspiration among artists, kind of like what I do with musicians. Which means that out of all seven archangels, only Metatron and I are alive, here on earth, and ready to fight."

"Then we have to get this angel tablet translated so we can get reverse Metatron's spell and get your powers back," says Kevin.

"I won't be getting my powers back," I say bitterly. "I fell before Metatron performed the spell."

"Well, then... you're a good fighter," says Cas. "You can help in the actual battle."

"Actually, I can help right now," I say with a sigh. "I know a lot of ancient languages. I mean, Metatron was God's scribe, so he knows every language in existence, whether it's extinct, dying out, or alive and flourishing. I don't know as many as him, of course, but I might be able to help with the translation."

* * *

**Hey guys! So school is right around the corner, and while I enjoy writing, I'm in all honors this year, and I don' think I'll have much time to write. I'll probably update sporadically. Thanks, and may your grades be ever in your favor!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

"Uh…" I hesitate. "Lake? Pig? I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know?'" Kevin asks. "You said you could help with the translation!"

"I'm sorry, guys," I say with a sigh. "I can't read it."

"But you're an archangel!" Dean exclaims.

"Leave me alone," I say, glaring at him. He glares back. "I tried. That's more than you've done!"

"Are you kidding me?" he yells. "Cas beat the crap out of me when we found that tablet. I deserve respect!"

"Well, you sure aren't getting any from me!"

"Will you guys _please_ shut up?" Kevin shouts. "I'm trying to work here!"

"Well, I can't go anywhere, so make Dean go away!"

"You can't make me go away," he says angrily. "This is my bunker!"

"Well, technically, it belongs to the Men of Letters," says Sam, who has just entered the room, holding a beer.

"We're legacies!" Dean says defensively.

"It doesn't matter-" Sam begins, but it cut off by a loud whooshing sound.

"Hello, Dean," Cas says, suddenly standing a few feet away from me with a large takeout bag in his hand. He turns to Sam and nods his hello. "Sam, Sandy, Kevin. I brought dinner."

"We have a kitchen now, Cas," Dean says.

"I'll eat it," I say, glancing at Dean. "I don't like your cooking anyway."

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Dean asks angrily.

Cas tilts his head. "Are you two fighting?"

"We're not fighting," I say. "Dean's just being an asshat."

"Hey!"

"Well, you are," I reply. "You're making me go stir crazy."

"Then just stay away from him," Cas says.

"It's not as easy as you think! I can't leave, remember?"

"Dean, maybe you should drive into town," Sam suggests. "See if there's a case."

"We're in the middle of a case right now," he protests.

"We're not getting anywhere," Sam says, glancing at me. "Our prophet's completely clueless, and our best chance at translating the tablet is lost. Why not hunt some wendigos or vamps in our spare time?"

""Fine," Dean grumbles. "I'm gonna go get my keys." He disappears down a hallway.

"That should give you a little time," Sam says, looking at me.

I smile. "Thank you."

Dean comes back into the room, keys in hand. He points to Sam. "Don't just sit there and flirt. Do something useful, like research."

Sam opens his mouth to say something, but Dean's already out the door.

* * *

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?" I ask Sam fifteen minutes later.

He looks up from his book, still in a slouching position. "Sure."

"I know I'm not supposed to leave this place, but-"

"You're not going out. Don't try to talk me into letting you leave."

"But you'd be going with me!"

"No. It's too dangerous."

"But this is really important," I plead.

His sighs and rolls his eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go to my old vessel's graduation."

He sits up in his chair. "Why?"

"She asked me to come. I have no intention of breaking my promise to her."

"Who was your vessel?"

"She was a girl named Ashley Tanner. She got good grades and she was the president of chorale. She's the valedictorian, and she's going to Stanford. Her parents…. well, her parents run some bigshot oil company, and they have a business trip the weekend that Ashley graduates. They're not going to be there. But I will be. I promised her."

"Fine. I'll talk to Dean about it."

"No," I hiss. "He'd never let me go. It can be just you and me."

"Oh, no," he says, shaking his head. "That's not gonna happen. Remember what happened the last time it was just us two?"

Azrael's body flashes in my mind. "Yes."

"Then I'll talk to Dean about it. Cas can come, too."

"Great," I mutter. "Let's just make it a field trip."


End file.
